Sirius' Sorting
by wafflebat
Summary: What the Sorting Hat said to Sirius as he was being Sorted in front of Hogwarts. Plit off my main sotry The Marauders: Year One due to popular request in wondering what the Hat said to Sirius.


**Sirius's Sorting**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. You know the drill.

****

"Black, Sirius..!"

Sirius looked up. He felt like he was going to be sick. It was his turn. Which house would he be in..? James nudged him in the back and grinned.

Smiling James said, "Good luck. Hope to see you in Gryffindor."

Sirius smiled, "Me too."

Making his way to the front, Sirius felt nervous. What if he made Slytherin..? What if he didn't get Sorted at all..? What if he wasn't even supposed to be here..? What if this was a huge mistake..?

Sirius sat down carefully on the stool. He was nervous. No. He was beyond nervous. He was terrified. Professor McGonagall smiled and placed that hat on Sirius's head, pushing his dark bangs in front of his eyes.

The hat slipped past his ears a bit and stopped sort of his nose. Sirius could barely see the students watching him now.

"Another Black..?" the hat asked.

Sirius felt weird. The hat didn't talk for anybody else. Could the whole school here his Sorting..?

The hat chuckled, "No need to worry. They can't here me. Only you can."

Sirius felt like a huge load was dropped off his shoulders and sighed.

"Now," the hat began, "Where to put you . . ."

_Don't you dare put me in Slytherin . . ._ Sirius told the hat, _If you do . . . I'll . . . I'll . . ._

"You'll what..?" asked the hat.

_I'll kill myself..!_ Sirius roared in his head stomping his foot and crossing his arms.

"Now we don't want that."

_I refuse to let my family have that satisfaction of me getting into Slytherin_, Sirius explained, _I'm not like them_, Sirius grunted at the hat stomping his foot once more.

"Yes, yes. I can tell that," the hat agreed, "You are different from your family. Your cousin Andromeda had the same trait as you."

_And what trait is that..?_ Sirius asked.

"Bravery," the hat told Sirius, "You are not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. You're a chooser. You don't follow what you do not wish to do."

_So . . . I'm not Slytherin material..?_ Sirius asked hopefully.

"No, you would make a great Slytherin," the hat said, "You—"

_I'm not going to Slytherin..!_ Sirius shouted to the hat. Sirius shook his head 'no' forcefully over and over again.

Sirius was angry now. If that hat put him in Slytherin he'd pack up his bags now and leave school. He would not go to Slytherin. Not even if someone offered him a thousand Galleons. He was **not** going into Slytherin and have his mother fawn over him then be angry with him for not doing things the Slytherin way. Sirius felt his fingers form a fist as he argued with the hat. _What must the others think..?_ he wondered, _They probably think I'm battling this thing_.

"Oh this isn't a battle quite yet. And you didn't let me finish," the hat commented, "You have a free rebellious spirit. A good heart and talent. Oh my goodness yes to you have fine talent my boy. You care deeply for those you love and share friendship with."

_I don't love my family_, Sirius snorted, _And I'm certainly not friends with them_.

"Perhaps you're not friendly with your family," that hat wore a sly smile, "But how about that Potter boy..?"

_James..? How do you know about him. You haven't even Sorted him yet_, Sirius pointed out. Did that hat know something he didn't..?

"You are friends with that boy. Not because he is a pureblood like yourself and your mother wants you to have pureblooded friends," the hat spoke.

Sirius felt frozen in the spot. How did the hat know these things..? Perhaps the hat really could see deeply inside of his mind.

The hat continued to talk, "But because you share a special relationship with him. Something a Slytherin does not have. Meaning," the hat smiled again, "You are not Slytherin House material."

_I'm not..? _Sirius smiled,_ Perhaps another..? Then which house will I go to..?_

"Ravenclaw would be good," the hat explain.

Sirius blinked. He'd rather not go to Ravenclaw.

"Hufflepuff..?" the hat said then shook its own head, "Oh no. Not Hufflepuff . . . they couldn't survive you . . ." the hat chuckled.

Well . . . Sirius said.

The hat smiled and chuckled, "You wouldn't mind if I placed you in Gryffindor now would you..?"

_Mind..?! Of course not..!_ Sirius felt like his heart skipped a beat, _You mean—? I'm going to—?_

"Yes," the hat cheerfully said, "I think you'll make a great Gryffindor."

Sirius smiled. He felt like he had lost the heavy packages of weight on himself and was free from all the worry. He was going to be in Gryffindor. Imagine the look on his mother's face. She might even die of shock. Sirius smiled. Having her die of shock would make this Sorting even more memorable.

"And do say hi to Mr. Potter for me when he joins you at the table," the hat said.

Sirius looked up at the brim of the hat, _Say hi to him..? Why..? Is going to be in Gryffindor..? You haven't Sorted him yet . . . do you already know..?_

"Let's just say I have a good idea," said the hat, "And my ideas are normally right. Now off to—"

"GRYFFINDOR..!"

Sirius opened his eyes and looked up as the hat was taken off his head. He grinned broadly. He was the first Gryffindor of his class . . . and . . . to make himself smile even broader . . .

Looking to the Slytherin table, Sirius saw Bellatrix scowling and looking furious. Sirius laughed to himself then cheered and laughed out loud with the others watching Bellatrix looked utterly horrified. Andromeda was smiling and cheering for Sirius at the Ravenclaw table. Sirius saw James cheering and smiling. Remus next to him grinning.

Sirius felt like the happiest boy in the world. He took his place at the Gryffindor table as upper class Gryffindors praised him with high fives and handshakes and cheers.

Looking at the ceiling, Sirius smiled once more. He had done something that had made him happy and his family angry. The thought alone made him chuckle. And to top it off, he was going to write to his mother, just to anger her, and explain how it felt to be the first Gryffindor in the Black family.

**Author's Note:** So..? How was it..? I was emailed and asked by numerous people wondering what went through Sirius, Remus and Peter's Sorting. Well I've completed Sirius's Sorting. Well ta da..! Remus and Peter on the way. Please read and review this story and the story this branches off of: **The Marauders: Year One**. Thanks.


End file.
